


Into The Depths Of Dusk

by bellarkebc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Civilian Bellamy, F/M, Mutant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkebc/pseuds/bellarkebc
Summary: Bellamy definitely did not think his day would end with him carrying the most dangerous person in the city bridal style.orClarke is a dangerous mutant and Bellamy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time





	Into The Depths Of Dusk

The purple light blinds him, making him lift a hand up to his eyes to block it out. He feels Clarke clutch tightly at his wrist before the world suddenly turns, making his stomach flip and bile rise up in his throat. 

There’s a strange popping sound before the light and the grip on his wrist disappear, leaving him feeling hollow. 

_What the heck was that_.

Bellamy looks around, seeing that he’s no longer standing in an alleyway downtown, but in the middle of a random road, next to a flickering streetlight. There are houses all around him, massive ones, complete with the big backyards and fancy porches. It’s definitely richer than the neighbourhood he grew up in. 

A low, pitiful groan sounds behind him. Turning, he sees Clarke lying on her side near the curb, resting her weight on the arm thrown out in front of her. Blood flows freely from the wound at her side, with the material of her shirt burnt away from around it. Sweat makes the hair that had escaped from her braid cling to her neck and forehead. She avoids his eyes. 

Walking towards her, he awkwardly offers her his hand but she hits it away with a scoff.

“I can walk fine on my own.” She retorts, trying to use her arm to push herself up off the ground, leaving a bloody handprint behind her on the road. As she rises, her back spams making her fall in a heap, one hand thrown behind her to break her fall, the other clutching tightly at her side. 

“You clearly can’t! Stop being such an idiot and let me help you!” Bellamy snaps, his adrenaline coming to a head. 

Her gaze darts up to his, making his eyes widen and his blood run cold. He had just snapped at the most dangerous mutant in the city. 

_Shit._

He swallows, mouth dry.

A beat passes. Two.

“Okay…I’m going to lift you now.” He says quietly, stepping carefully towards her. She doesn’t move as he crouches beside her. Instead, her eyes simply follow his movements; distrusting. He sucks in a breath before he loops his arms under her knees and back, lifting her up.

Clarke stays rigid in his arms, uncomfortable against his chest. She stubbornly keeps her arms to herself, one hand still clutching at her wound, the other laying over her stomach. 

Bellamy definitely did not think his day would end with him carrying the most dangerous person in the city bridal style. 

He walks slowly, trying not to jostle her too much, wondering what his next move should be. Sure he could probably just drop her off at some hospital somewhere but they’d recognise her the second he walked in. He couldn’t do that.

_…Wait when did he start to care if she was caught?_

“Hand her over to me.” Bellamy hears, shaking him out of his reverie. He turns.

Thelonious Jaha, the city’s most prominent anti-mutant advocate, stands behind him, backed up by several officers holding guns and two massive sentinels. 

_How did they even get here._

Clarke flinches, pressing into his chest, throwing an arm around his shoulder to hold herself up slightly.

“No.” The word is out of his mouth before he even has a chance to process it.

_Is he crazy?? There’s two sentinels standing right in front of him for fuck’s sake._

Jaha blinks. “No?” He asks, incredulous.

“No.” He hopes they can’t tell his legs are shaking. “This is enough. It’s all enough. She’s just a girl for christ’s sake.” 

Bellamy swallows, taking a small step backwards, hands tightening around Clarke. He eyes Jaha warily. _Would that man be willing to kill a civilian just to imprison one mutant?_

Jaha lifts his hand, making the sentinels come alive, arms up, ready to fire. 

_Apparently he would._

“Think carefully Bellamy.” He starts

_How did he know my name?_

“Mutants are very different to the rest of us. Dangerous. You’ve seen what she can do. Seen how she’s willing to kill innocent people just to save her own skin.”

Bellamy takes another step back.

“Hell…you’re only in this mess because she used you as a human shield against the sentinels- to mask their ability to detect her mutant blood.” 

Jaha steps forwards and the sentinels start to whir, hovering in the air. 

“She dragged you into this mess. She doesn’t deserve your help. She’s tainted with the mutant gene.”

Clarke moves slightly against him, but he doesn’t let his gaze wander from Jaha. 

“She’s killed people Bellamy. _Wanheda_. She commands death.” 

Bellamy blinks. He knew her power was dangerous. It had been broadcasted all over the news as soon as she was discovered. 

At her college in Mount Weather- the one Octavia had almost gone to- she had apparently gone on a rampage, killing hundreds of people with just the lift of her hand. 

But Jaha was wrong, he hadn’t seen that power. The entire time she had held him captive, she hadn’t used it once. The only power she had used was teleportation; which he gathered was the reason why he was suddenly standing in the middle of a random street. 

“Drop me and run.” Clarke whispers, her breath hot against his neck.

“What?” 

“Just drop me and run.” She says again, more urgently as the sentinels lock-on to her.

Bellamy drops his eyes to her face, so sure that she’s joking. But going by the hardness in her eyes and the tightness of her jaw, she’s not. 

His fingers clench, digging into her legs and side. Jaha lifts a hand, halting the sentinel’s movements. 

Bellamy slowly leans down, crouching, until he can safely put Clarke down on the ground. Her arm grazes his neck as she releases him, moving to hold herself upright in a sitting position, her legs splayed in front of her. Bellamy stands behind Clarke, feeling his empty arms tingle slightly, with goosebumps erupting on his neck. 

“Good man.” Jaha says, a wicked smile forming on his face. 

Bellamy’s jaw ticks as his eyes trail down to Clarke’s small form. Her face is pale from blood loss, her clothing is torn and sweat covers her body from the physical exertion of her teleportation. Her body shakes slightly and her breaths are becoming shorter; more laboured. But her eyes are defiant and she holds her head high; as if in her final moments she doesn’t want to give Jaha the satisfaction of seeing her fear. 

Even though she technically had used him all day as a human shield, he suddenly feels a wave of protectiveness wash over him. 

Clenching his fists, he steps over her body, standing defiantly in front of her. He feels her grip his ankle, urgently trying to tug him back, but he ignores her. 

“You can’t have her.” He says, lifting his chin. _If she can be brave so can he._

The smile leaves Jaha’s face in an instant, his hand faltering in the air. 

“Very well.” 

Jaha closes his raised hand into a fist, making Bellamy’s heart beat faster. The sentinel’s eyes glow red and their arms lower to point at Bellamy, locking into place with a loud resounding click. Their lasers start to charge.

_This was it. This is how he would die_. 

But the burn of the lasers never come. Instead, he watches, transfixed, as the sentinels drop their arms. The red glow from their eyes go out and they both fall from the sky with a loud bang, scattering into several pieces. His mouth drops open and as he looks up, he sees that Jaha’s expression mirrors his own. _What just happened_. 

Jaha steps backwards, almost stumbling on a stray piece of machinery when the officers suddenly step forwards, lifting their guns with fear in their eyes, looking at something over his shoulder. 

_Shit what now_.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Clarke, pale, bloody, standing slightly hunched over, but with a spark in her eyes. She pushes him behind her. 

“Fire!” Jaha yells at the men standing beside him.

Clarke visibly tenses but she doesn’t run or make a move to attack. Instead, she lifts her bloody hand into the air. Bellamy’s eyes are drawn to it as it shakes slightly. 

She closes her fist, just as Jaha had done a moment before, digging her nails into her palm. All the officers fall instantly, dropping their guns and clawing at their throats. Bellamy watches in horror as they all gasp for air, flailing around. Clarke drops her fist to her side and the gasping stops; along with their hearts. 

Bellamy has the urge to take a step backwards…but he doesn’t. He stays close to Clarke, even though she had just dropped two sentinels and 8 men in the space of a minute. A small sound of despair escapes her mouth. 

Clarke walks forwards, stepping over different bodies to reach Jaha. 

“Clarke please….I didn’t- you know I-” He starts, lifting his hand up in an attempt to keep her away, stumbling backwards quickly. He trips over the leg of one of the corpses, landing on his back. 

“You’ve hunted me for months.” Clarke starts, stepping closer to Jaha’s crumpled form. “You took my life away.”

Blood flows freely down Clarke’s side, staining her shirt and pants, but she pays it no mind. 

She stands up taller. Beads of sweat roll down her temple. Bellamy watches in silence.

“You killed Wells.” She spits at Jaha. “You turned in your own son instead of helping him.” 

She lifts up her hand. Jaha’s eyes immediately flick to it, and panic shadows his features. 

Bellamy watches as she slowly starts to close her hand. 

_This is her. This is the wanheda he was warned about_.

“You didn’t even ask him what his powers were!” She cries, hysteria rising in her voice. She steps closer, towering over him.

“He was a mutant- I had to- It was my duty to protect my people!” He tries to plead, his breath coming out short. 

Bellamy feels no sympathy for the man. 

“His power was to heal!” She screams at him, her hand tightening into a fist making him gasp for air and claw at his throat, “He could heal people, not hurt them! I was the monster- I was the one that co-could make people drop dead by just raising my hand! You should have killed me!” 

She blinks, her face falling. 

Bellamy watches as she steps backwards, away from Jaha. Her hand falls limply at her side. Jaha gasps, falling forwards, finally able to get air into his lungs.

“It should have been me.” She whispers. 

Her entire body seems to deflate. The ferocity that had been in her eyes extinguishes, leaving a hollowness behind. Bellamy watches as she tucks her hair behind her ears, leaving small streaks of blood crusted into her curls, and raises her head, clenching her jaw. She nods her head a couple times and takes a deep breath before she turns and walks silently down the middle of the street, leaving Jaha’s gasping form surrounded by bodies and and broken machinery. The flickering street light illuminates her body.

Behind him, he can hear Jaha coughing, surrounded by the destruction and death that Clarke had reaped. He swallows, feeling a small gust of wind tousle his hair, tangling his curls.

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, watching the way Clarke is slowly being engulfed into the darkness of dusk, leaving the dimly lit street behind her. He bites his lip, deliberating with himself, before he turns on his heel and follows her into its depth. The beating of his heart slows.

~

_If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I’ll follow you into the dark_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
